Learning
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: When Booth and Brennan have to spend a night in a tent what will happen? Fluff : I don't know how to write anything else. :D Finally complete :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( But trust me, I wish I did.

So new story, a chapter fic. I should update frequently as I'm off until 5th January :)

Hope you like it and any mistakes are my own. Happy holidays :)

r&r :)

* * *

"Bones?" Booth asked nervously.

"Yes?" Brennan replied.

"We have a problem. There's no room left at the hotel. We're going to have to fish out the tent in the back." Booth said, nervous of how Brennan would take it.

"What? Did you use –"

"Your name. Yes Bones. Don't worry I tried everything. But they said we could use their campsite free of charge." Booth said, trying not to show to much enthusiasm about spending an entire night with his beautiful 'partner' in a tent. He knew they were more and he was fairly certain she knew it too. "Come on, camping with your gorgeous FBI agent. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not really" Brennan mumbled as Booth parked the car. He all but jumped out of the car and pulled out the tent. He started to pitch the tent, but stopped when he saw Brennan walk out of the car. She had put on his jacket, which he had left in the car in his haste to get the tent up. Her nose and cheeks were tinged pink with the cold and the hood was pulled tightly over her head, leaving a few strands of hair loose.

"Wow Bones. You look..." Booth stopped, unaware of how far his partner would let him go. Deciding to leave it, he simply nodded and smiled at her. This seemed to have an effect, as Brennan lowered her head and blushed. She looked back up to meet his eyes and they shared a smile. After 10 minutes they finished the tent and Booth went out to retrieve his sleeping bag from the car. "Where's your bag Bones?" Booth asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Home." Brennan stated, in the matter-of-fact tone she used at the lab. "I presume you have a spare one?"

"Not really Bones. I mean you can have mine if you want." Booth offered.

"What? No. I'm not taking it Booth. But we can share right?" Brennan asked, hopeful he would say yes. She didn't know what she would do if he said no.

"Yeah course." Booth said, with a hint of anxiety. How was he supposed to sleep with BONES next to him? Not a stranger, not a blonde, BONES!!!

"You OK? You seem a little on edge Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah sure. Just a bit tired. You want to go to bed with me now?" Booth asked, before realising what he said and turning red. Brennan couldn't help but let out a giggle. One that went unheard as Booth was trying to calm himself down. "I mean would you like to sleep with me?" Booth went even redder than before and Brennan decided it was time to help him.

"I know Booth. I'm tired too. Come on. Taking his hand, she led him into the tent where the sleeping bag was awaiting them. They both got in and managed to manoeuvre themselves into such a position where they weren't touching but were facing each other. Both were uncomfortable but Brennan refused to tell him.

"Come closer Bones." Booth urged, moving forward slightly himself. Brennan hesitated for a moment before moving up. Carefully Booth took her hand and placed it on his chest. He placed an arm around her and encouraged her to put her head in the crook of his neck, which she did without hesitation. She tried to get closer to him subtly, but Booth noticed. "If you want to be nearer Bones" he whispered into her ear, "all you gotta do is ask." Brennan shot him a glare which would have sent most people running, but not Booth. He knew how to push her buttons and how far she would go. They lay still for about half an hour just content in each others arms before Brennan finally fell asleep.

Booth fell asleep around 10 minutes later, arm still draped over Brennan, their fingers still entwined. Both slept with a smile on their, until 2:30am.

"No." Brennan mumbled, clearly still asleep. "I have to see the body. Booth." Booth awoke at this and was instantly caressing Brennan's face, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"Bones. Come on. I'm here. You're just dreaming." Booth gently whispered into her ear.

"Booth's not dead. No. No. No. No." Brennan said louder. Repeating herself until she eventually woke herself up. She shot bolt upright, eyes shot open and was in a cold sweat.

"Hey Bones." Booth whispered, causing Brennan to jump. She had forgotten about his presence. Her eyes frantically searched for his, knowing, no matter how irrational, just seeing him would make her feel better.

"Booth." She mumbled as he tugged her onto his lap, holding her close, caressing her back.

"Its OK Bones. I'm here. Nothings going to happen OK? Its just me. I'm here. I promise. It was just a dream." Brennan pulled herself in closer. Tomorrow she would likely put it down to tiredness but they both knew the real reason. Both the reason that he was holding her close and the reason that she was letting him. Well more than letting him, encouraging him. They both needed physical contact with each other. Booth tugged her down again, lying her head on his chest, entwining their fingers again. He stroked her hair with his free hand until he was barely awake. Brennan mistook his even, regular breathing for him being asleep and uttered five words which would change their partnership forever.

"I really like you Seeley."

Booth took in a breath at the words. Brennan felt it and started to tense up, feeling stupid for saying it. She truly believed he was asleep. She wouldn't have said it if she didn't. She lay still, thinking that Booth would push her away, fall asleep and then they could deal with any awkwardness in the morning. Instead he pulled her closer kissed her head and uttered six words.

"I really like you too Temperance." Booth smiled as he felt Brennan's smile on his chest. "Let's go to sleep." He whispered. He knew they would have to talk in the morning, but right now the moment was perfect. Both content, they fell asleep in each other's arms


	2. Camping

Thanks for all the GREAT reviews on the first chapter. I wasn't expecting them. Here's the second part to the story. It continues on from the last chapter. The other chapters will kind of be one-shots, which link into one another throught B&B's relationship.

I hope that made sense to you because I can just barely follow it :) It's the excitement of Christmas. Having a little sister is great especially on Christmas. She gets all excited and then you do to.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

It was around 8am the next morning when Brennan awoke. She was unable to sleep past 8. Hadn't been able to since her parents left. Not that she usually minded. She would just go to work and that would be it, but normally she woke up earlier. However this morning was a different matter. As much as she was dreading the talk which she knew would inevitably come, she knew what she was going to say and do. She knew it was time to bite the bullet. Once she realised how close she was to Booth, all rational thoughts disappeared and the only thing she could focus on was him. His arm pulled her tight to his body, her head rested on his chest and Booth's other hand was entwined with hers. They couldn't physically be any closer. Brennan closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy it. She soon fell back to sleep, listening to Booth's steady heartbeat and even breathing.

They both awoke, almost simultaneously at 10am. Brennan awoke slightly later than Booth. She opened her eyes to find Booth looking at her. He smiled at her and she was helpless to do anything but smile back at him.

"Morning Bones." Booth said.

"Morning Booth." Brennan replied back. She was expecting awkwardness, and there was a level of it, neither knew where they stood, but at the same time it felt natural waking up in each other's arms. As if they'd been doing it for years.

"Did you mean it?" Booth asked, undecided on whether he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Did you?" Brennan asked, fearful of what he might say.

"Yes." Booth replied simply, knowing Brennan would know to give her answer.

"Yes." Brennan replied with a smile on her face. "I really like you Booth." An awkward silence fell upon the two of them, neither knowing what to say or what to do. "What do we do now? About us? I'm not exactly experienced in this area."

"Bones, we just do what we've been doing for the past 5 years."

"Date other people?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused.

"No, be ourselves. Nothing has to change."

"Nothing?"

"Well maybe somethings." Booth replied, waggling his eyebrows causing Brennan to giggle.

"Temperance Brennan? Did you just giggle?" Booth faked a look of mock disgust which just made Brennan giggle more. Booth smiled back at her, happy in the knowledge that he made her smile, but not just that, the fact that she wanted a relationship with him. A proper relationship. The thought made his heart swell. Booth moved up closer to her, cupped her face and brought her face down to his. Their lips were about to touch when Brennan's stomach rumbled. She went a deep shade of red and looked down into her lap, afraid of meeting Booth's gaze.

"Hey don't worry Bones." Booth reassured her, knowing she would be feeling embarrassed, especially after she told him she liked him. "I know what it's like." Booth put on his charm smile and tilted her chin so she could see his eyes. "Come on. Let's go and find somewhere to eat."

30 minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to go. They decided to walk seeing as though it was a nice day and they weren't too far away from the town centre. The conversation flowed freely but both were unsure about how to act around each other. Brennan wondered if she should hold his hand; slide her arm around his waist, link arms. Booth wondered whether he should hold her hand; drape his arm over her shoulder, link arms. Neither made a move during the 10 minute walk, but settled for their hands occasionally brushing each others.

They were walking back when Booth finally decided to take her hand. Nothing much, just a gentle grasp. He didn't entwine their fingers, knowing if she wanted to she would. Brennan let out a small gasp as Booth's hand met hers. She stared down at their hands, looked at him and realised what was happened. Twisting her hand, she entwined her fingers with Booth's and leaned into him. They walked back to the car this way. No words were spoken. No words were needed. Both were simply content knowing the other was there, helping them, guiding them but most of all, even if they weren't fully aware yet, loving them.


	3. What Are We?

Hello :) I hope everyone had a good christmas :)

I realise that the next couple of chapters are a bit off, but because of Christmas and everything else, I haven't had time to upload these on time. I hope you like it.

I know that the characters are OOC but I'm taking my creative rights :)

I don't own Bones :( But I did get Angel season 5 for Christmas :) And I must say hearing DB doing an Irish accent made me crack up :) But he is very good at it.

* * *

It was a couple of days after they camped. Both were aware that their relationship had changed. They held hands when no-one they knew was around, they curled up on the sofa together and had kissed once or twice.

Brennan was with the Squints in a meeting in Cam's office. They were all seated, but waiting for Booth to arrive. Brennan had made sure she got a chair behind Angela and that there was a seat next to her. Although Brennan had known Booth for 5 years, she still got butterflies in her stomach, as irrational as that was. It was 5 minutes later when Booth practically ran into the office.

"Sorry. Got caught up." Booth apologised, flashing a smile at everyone. He caught Brennan's eye and gave her the smile reserved for her and her only. She motioned her head towards the chair next to her and he willingly obliged. The chairs were close together. So close that their legs were touching. Booth placed his hand on his leg that was touching Brennan's and Brennan put her hand on the leg that was touching Booths. Slowly their hands began edging towards the others until Booth gently touched her hand. She turned her head, looking at him and smiled. He took this as a sign that she was OK with it and began tracing light circles over her skin.

"Dr Brennan?" Cam asked. "Dr Brennan?" She asked, slightly louder this time. "Dr Brennan!" She all but yelled, jolting Booth's hand from Brennan's and forcing Brennan's head to snap up to look at Cams.

"Sorry Cam. What did you say?" Brennan asked, embarrassed that Booth had this power over her. From the corner of her eyes she could see his smug smile on his face and couldn't help but think that payback was needed.

"The Lab is going to be closed over Christmas. From the 24th – 27th you are not permitted to be here. Understand?" Cam told her in a no nonsense tone, but it was clear that she liked the anthropologist.

"Yes." Brennan replied, causing the room to look at her. Everyone was expecting her to argue and try to persuade Cam to allow her in. "What?"

"You... ALWAYS work over Christmas." Angela exclaimed.

"Maybe this year I don't want to." Brennan said simply, turning to walk out of the room, leaving everyone stunned.

"Bones." Booth shouted from outside her office.

"Yes?"

"I'm going."

"See you."

"Lunch at the Diner?"

"I might have to wo-"

"No Bones. Lunch at the Diner. I'll pick you up at 1."

"Fine."

"Bye Bones."

"Bye Booth."

Angela stifled a giggle as she heard the conversation between her best friend and her partner. It was by far one of the most unusual things she had ever heard, or seen for that matter. Their conversation seemed so.... well it seemed as though they were a married couple. If only they would realise what everyone else knows.

At precisely 1pm Booth came strolling into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab.

"Bones." He said walking into her office. "You ready?"

"In a minute." Brennan replied. After 5 minutes she logged off, purposefully taking time because she wasn't about to let an alpha-male force her out of work without any prior knowledge. OK, there was a bit of prior knowledge and maybe she didn't hate it as much as she let on and maybe she was looking forward to spending time with Booth. What was he to her? After the camping incident partners, friends, best friends didn't seem strong enough. Lovers? That seemed almost a quick 'roll in the hay' relationship and boyfriend and girlfriend? Maybe, it seemed a logical course of action.

"You OK Bones?" Booth asked, as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"I'm fine. You?" Brennan asked, cursing the man for always knowing how she was feeling and when something was wrong.

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Nothing's up Booth. I just said."

"I know when there's something wrong."

"What are we?"

"What?" Booth asked, confused to why she would ask this.

"What are we? Friends, lovers, a couple, partners?" Brennan asked and Booth could see the discomfort in her eyes as she said 'partners'.

"What do you want us to be?" Booth asked cautiously, not wanting to scare her away.

"I- I'm not sure." Brennan replied nervously looking down at the table. "I guess we're more than partners, have been for quite a while. But then lovers doesn't seem appropriate. None of the terms fit us. More than friends, more than partners. A couple? I think we are but I'm not sure. I mean it's an anthropo-" Booth cut her off before she started rambling too much.

"Bones, you're rambling."

"Sorry."

"I understand what you mean though." They had been busy over the past few days and any time they had spent together , they didn't discuss anything serious as they had been working on a pretty heated case. They were simply content with being with each other, watching films and kissing once or twice. "Spend Christmas with me." Booth asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You aren't working and as far as I know you aren't going on a trip. Unless you have other plans..."

"No. It's just that don't you have Parker for Christmas?" Brennan asked, regretting it as she saw a Booth's expression turn sad.

"Rebecca's taking him up to see his grandparents. It's not her fault, her dad's really ill and they aren't sure if he'll be here next Christmas. I'm just going to miss him. I get him New Years Day at 5pm until he goes back to school though which is the 7th." Booth perked up at telling her this and Brennan smiled at him.

"OK."

"OK? Yeah? OK." Booth replied, unable to form full sentences. "I'd like to be a couple with you Bones, but I think we need to be ourselves, not label us. But I'd really like it if I could do this - " He gently placed his lips to hers.

"Booth, I think we've established you can do that."

"Yeah but Bones they were simply quick ones. I want to know that I can, that you won't kick my ass if I do."

"I won't. Promise." And then to prove her point she kissed him again, this time going running her tongue over his lips, asking for permission. He willingly obliged. They simply sat in the Diner, together, until the waitress came over with their food. Brennan took one of Booth's fries and in that moment, they knew no matter what happened, they would be OK as long as they had each other.


	4. Xmas Dinner

It was 1pm when Brennan knocked anxiously on Booth's door. They had agreed 1pm as Brennan had wanted to get some work done beforehand on account of Christmas being an 'over commercialised holiday' and 'people still [need] to know what's happened to their love ones, more so on Christmas'. Booth had agreed knowing this would be the only way that he could spend Christmas with her.

"It's open." Booth yelled from his kitchen. Brennan turned the handle and walked in. She looked around Booth's apartment in awe. He had decorated every inch of it. The tree stood tall in the corner of the room, covered in tinsel, baubles and lights. She walked through to the kitchen to see Booth.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Bones." Booth said turning to kiss her on the lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers linking around his neck. "How was work?"

"Good. I got an identification from Limbo done and completed several pieces of paperwork." Booth smiled at the pride in her voice. It was one of the things he loved about her. Her dedication to her work never failed to amaze him. "How was your morning?"

"Boring. Parker rang me at 10 to say 'merry Christmas' and then Pops came over for an hour. He left around 30 minutes ago. He's having Christmas dinner at the home."

"How is he?"

"He's good. I think he's enjoying it. At least I hope he is." Booth said sadly. As much as he knew he couldn't give him the care he required, he wished he could stay with him. Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in.

"He loves you Booth. You couldn't look after him and he knows that. He knows you would do anything for him." Although Brennan couldn't understand why, she knew he was thinking about the few days he stayed with him. She knew he felt guilty and hated that there wasn't anything she could do for him.

"Thanks Bones." Booth responded and pulled her closer. He kissed her hair before pulling back. "Let's eat." He said with a gleam in his eye. He grabbed some plates of food, Brennan doing the same, and they both laid it down on the table.

"This looks great Booth."

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it looks then. But it'll probably have nothing on your Mac 'n' Cheese." Booth flashed the famous charm smile and Brennan blushed. She never was one for blushing but this man did amazing and incredible things to her. Things she would have never imagined feeling.

"Booth, you cooked. Let me wash up."

"No! I invited you over. I'll wash up. You go and relax on the sofa."

"Booth. Please. Let me help."

"No Bones. Just let me do this."

"No. Booth it's not fair. You wash up for me when I cook for you, no matter how much I protest."

"Bones. Go and get 'Elf' out. You'll love it. It's great."

"Not until I've helped."

"Fine." Booth finally gave in, knowing she wouldn't. "You wash, I'll dry."

"Thank you." Brennan reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then began to wash the dishes. Booth just looked at her in awe. How he managed to be lucky enough to be allowed in her life, he would never know.

"Dinner was nice." Brennan stated as she washed. "I really like the roast potatoes. Most people can't make them like that. There's only one person that I've met that could cook them like that."

"Thanks Bones. Who was it?"

"My mum." Brennan had managed to let herself talk about her family around Booth. She couldn't do it with others, but she trusted Booth. "She was a great cook. She taught me how to make the most amazing Shepherds Pie. If you want, I'll make it for you sometime."

"I'd love it." Booth smiled at her. She smiled back, but Booth sensed something else in her eye. He wasn't sure what it was until she splashed him. Wiping the water from his face, he looked at her and saw the most mischievous grin he'd ever seen from her. She turned the tap on and positioned her finger on it in such a way that the water managed to spray right in his face. He reached into the sink and grabbed a bunch of bubbles. Leaping towards her, he pushed them down her back and watched as she squirmed as the bubbles slowly made their way down her back. The next thing he knew was her flinging herself onto him. Stumbling backwards he somehow managed to make it to the sofa with Brennan attached to him. She lay on top of him as he got his breath back. A strand of hair fell down by her face and Booth reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks." Brennan whispered as she put her lips on his. No matter how many times they kissed, where it was or how long it lasted, each kiss made her feel like a lovestruck teenager and breathless. And she wouldn't change it for the world. She'd never had any feelings like this before and, although sometimes uncomfortable, she liked having them. Just like she liked being with him. Today. On Christmas. It meant so much to her. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm happy." She said, before Booth asked her what was wrong. "You make me happy." This time it was Booths turn to get teary eyed.

"You make me happy to Bones." He smiled up and her and placed his palm on her cheek. She leaned into his touch. They stayed like this for several minutes until Booth decided to give her her present. "I'll be right back Bones." With that he carefully removed himself from under her and scrambled into his bedroom getting her present. He walked out of the room with the goofiest smile she'd ever seen. Seeing the present, she decided to go and get hers.

"I'll go and get yours Booth." With that she all but ran out of the room. She walked to where she had put her coat and picked up the two presents. Walking back into the room she said "Booth, Parkers is at mine. I thought I could give it to you at a later date?"

"You didn't have to get him anything Bones."

"No. But I wanted to. I want him to like his fathers partner. In all sense of the word."

"Equal." Booth said, brushing his nose over hers softly, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah." She replied breathlessly. They pulled apart at the same time and Brennan placed the two presents in front of him. He opened the larger one first. "I know how much you like hockey."She simply said as he stared in awe at his present. It was a new hockey stick, signed by all of the players from his favourite team.

"How did you get this?"

"Their manager likes my books and quite a few if the players do too. Is it OK?"

"OK? Bones its.... its.... amazing. I love it. Thank you." He placed the hockey stick down and removed the wrapping of the other one. He smiled as he looked down at the wacky tie.

"Turn it over." She urged. He complied and in gold stitching, near the top, the words 'Love Bones' were carefully stitched. He couldn't form words. He kissed her, hoping it would convey all the things he couldn't say to her. Hoping it would convey how much he liked it. How much he loved it.

"Open yours." Booth said. Brennan took a look at the present and guessed the size to be around 1mx1m. She carefully took the paper off, careful not to rip any and folded it up neatly before she turned her attention to her present. It was a collage. A collage of her life. The top left had a few pictures of her parents and her as a child stuck on, but the rest of it was made up of her new family. The one she knew wouldn't leave her. A couple of photos stuck out. The ones with captions. In the centre there was one of her team including Booth. '_There's more than one kind of family_' was written just underneath it. They were sat at the Diner probably just after having closed a case. Hodgins' hand was clasped firmly with Angela's, Zach was having a conversation with Cam and Brennan had her hand in Booth's.

"Zach."

"I didn't think you would want him excluded. You still love him, you still visit him. He's still part of your family Bones."

"Always."

"Yeah baby, always." Booth seemed to prepare himself for the worst when the endearment came out. She simply shifted towards him a bit and whispered in his ear.

"Not in public." She smiled at him and continued to look at his present. She read through the captions until she came to the last photo. It was him and her. Booth had been messing about with his camera 2 days ago and had managed to take a photo of Brennan kissing him. She couldn't remember it being taken, but she knew when it was. '_Booth and Bones. As it should be_' was written next to it. Booth had been anxious to do this particular caption and photo, but knew it was the right thing to do when he saw the smile spread across her face.

"I love my gift Booth." She said turning and kissing him softly and showing him exactly how she felt.


	5. Dinner With The Squints

"Please sweetie?" Angela pleaded Brennan. "Its one meal, one night. Booth'll be there." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively but got an eye roll in return.

"I'm not sure Ange." In reality Brennan wanted to go, but the night it was on, was Booth and hers one month anniversary and she wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything. They still hadn't told anyone, well apart from Parker and to Brennan's insistence. She didn't want to get in-between Booth and his son and Booth respected her so much more for that simple act. "I have a lot of work to – wait. Did you say Booth was going to be there?" Brennan suddenly felt angry. Had he forgotten?

"Well I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he'll be there." Angela suddenly felt more excited at Brennan's outburst and secretly wondered if her best friend had realised her feelings for Booth yet. "Please sweetie?"

"I'll talk to Booth and see how much paperwork we have OK?"

"Thanks sweetie." Angela leaned in and hugged Brennan. "Love you." She declared walking out of Brennan's office and bumping into Angela.

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Booth. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" '_Well I was planning on taking Bones out for our one month anniversary. Why?_' "Not too sure yet. I've a lot of paperwork. Why?"

"Well we, as in the team, are going out for a meal and we want you to come. Bren says she might come but she has to see how much paperwork you have to do first. Anyway I'll talk to you later. See you."

"Bye Ange" Booth said distractedly. Did that mean that she had remembered? Booth let a grin take over his face as he walked into his partners office. "Bones, have you talked to Angela?"

"Yeah Booth. I said I'd see how much paperwork we have to do." Booth closed her door and walked over to her.

"Hey baby." He whispered. "You remembered." Booth decided that she had remembered and therefore it was a statement.

"I did. What do you think?"

"If you want to. I hadn't planned anything special other than a quiet night in with a bunch of films but I'm sure that can wait. We should really go seeing as this has been a hard case."

"Yeah I think we should. But as long as I get to go home with you afterwards."

"I don't know Bones. There might be a hot waitress that I just can't resist." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She wouldn't take you." Brennan murmured over his lips.

"Which is why I'm even more grateful to you for staying with me." Booth whispered as he gently brushed his lips over hers. It was a simple kiss and as the way things were with them, they hadn't slept together yet. They'd only just reached third base. Brennan was normally one for diving head first, but Booth had insisted they took things slow as there was a lot more at stake than with a normal relationship.

"I'll see you later?" Brennan asked.

"I've got a meeting until late. Tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah. Course it is."

"Ring you later?"

"You better."

"Bye Bones."

"Bye Booth." Brennan couldn't stop herself watching him as he walked out of her office. She couldn't stop the smile across her face either. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

Brennan didn't see Booth the next day until he came to pick her up. She answered the door wearing a simple black dress which ended just at the start of her thigh. It was complemented with a gold waist belt which hugged her curves and black earrings. She wore simple gold pumps with a gold clutch bag.

"Bones. Wow... you look.... you look gorgeous baby."

"Thanks Booth." She took a moment to look at him. A simple white dress shirt with dark blue jeans. "You look good too." Brennan said. Booth smiled and kissed her.

"I haven't done that for days. I missed you."

"Booth, you saw me yesterday."

"I still missed you."

"Good. Because I missed you too. I missed falling asleep in your arms and waking up in them too."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my keys." Taking the keys of the counter, she laced her fingers with Booths and locked the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Some new Italian place I think Angela said. It's just opened up. It's a couple of blocks from here."

"You wanna walk Bones?" Booth asked, hoping she'd say yes. It was a nice night and some alone time would be good before they had to spend the night pretending their relationship hadn't happened.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Brennan said, trying not to show her enthusiasm too much. As much as she loved her team, she hated having to hide her relationship with Booth. They had agreed not to tell anyone for a while, to get used to the idea of being together. As they walked down the stairs Booth started to talk about Parker.

"Bones I was thinking, if you wanted to, maybe you could spend next weekend with me and Parker. I know you spent a couple of hours last weekend but he really enjoyed spending it with you and I'd love for you to stay the entire weekend with us." Booth was incredibly nervous about asking, not wanting to push her too far, but knowing he had to push her a bit.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your son."

"Bones please?"

"OK." Brennan needed little persuasion as she really enjoyed spending time with Booth's son.

"How are Hayley and Emma?"

"Good. Hayley's a lot better. I babysat them about a month and a half ago."

"Yeah? How was it?"

"Much better than I expected. Amy called me and asked. She said the girls really wanted to see me and asked if I could watch them for the night. They were very well behaved."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"We're nearly there. Do you want to tell them tonight or wait a bit longer?"

"Wait a bit. Unless you want to tell them."

"I'm OK. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." They could see the restaurant a couple of doors up. Brennan gave Booth a kiss. "I'm going to miss doing that tonight."

"You can do it all night long when you get back. I'm not going to complain." Brennan reluctantly let go of Booth's hand but felt it go on her back. She smiled and together they walked to the restaurant.

"..... and safety." Angela said, making the other two sat at the table, Hodgins and Cam, start laughing.

"Hey Booth. Hello Dr Brennan." Cam said, inbetween bought of giggles. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Cam." Brennan replied.

"Same." Booth said. Jack moved up so Booth and Brennan could sit next to each other. Their booth was near the back, away from other tables. "So what were you guys laughing at?"

"Angela." Hodgins said. Booth looked at Brennan as he felt something in his hand. He saw her smiling at him and subtly looked at his hand. She had linked her fingers with his and then placed their hands on his leg. They were sat close enough together for no-one to realise what was happening unless they looked under the table.

"What did she say?" Booth asked, giving Brennan's hand a quick squeeze and getting one in return.

"Why did Santa have to shut down his workshop?" Angela asked. She received two blank looks from Booth and Brennan and another bought of giggles from Cam and Hodgins. "Elf and safety." Booth laughed and then looked at Brennan and saw that she hadn't got it.

"I'll explain later." He said in the tender, loving tone which was reserved for Brennan and Parker only. Brennan nodded and held on tighter to his hand.

Dinner was fairly uneventful. They just talked about work, family, anything. They had just desert, of which Brennan had spent the entire meal stealing Booths. Nobody noticed anything as they realised that she often stole his food and let it slide. They had been holding hands for the entire meal, both scared and amazed at how much they needed physical contact with each other.

"These past 3 years working with you" Cam started to make a speech, "have been eventful to say the least. I remember thinking that I would be the boss, but Dr Brennan here soon had me figured out." Everyone laughed at this and looked at Brennan who simply shrugged. "The equipment here is amazing but the people are moreso. The dedication to each other and your work is incredible and I feel truly honoured to be part of your team." Cam raised her glass and the others followed. Just then the door opened to reveal Sweets.

"Whats he doing here?" Brennan whispered in Booth's ear, purposefully getting as close as she could.

"I've no idea Bones." Booth whispered back. "Sweets whats up?" Booth asked.

"I just wanted to remind Dr Brennan that we have a private session tomorrow and that we will follow up on how she feels abandoned and how she wants to –" Sweets was cut off as Brennan had got up of the table and hit him.

"You dare. You dare." She growled and then stormed out. Sweets looked around the table and saw 4 angry faces glaring back at him.

"No right Sweets. No right!!" Booth yelled at him. "We were having a nice meal, a nice time until you came along. What the hell did you think you were doing announcing her business to everyone. Patient confidentiality mean anything to you? I'm going to find Bones. You better hope you haven't upset her Sweets or this will be going higher."

"Agent Booth do you feel angry that Dr Brennan didn't tell you about our sessions?" Sweets asked , hoping to get a response. A response he got.

"No I don't feel angry about that. Bones knows if she wants to talk to me she can. She knows I won't judge her. I'm angry because... Wait? Why am I here? I'm going to find Bones. Sweets you better be gone when we get back." Booth stormed out of the Diner, looking for Brennan.

"What did I do?" Sweets asked innocently. He received an almost growling sound from Angela so he left.

Booth found Brennan sat down, knees up to her face, body wrecked with sobs, sat down the alley.

"Hey baby." Booth whispered as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've told you about the sessions. It's not that I couldn't talk to you, it's that I didn't want you to think I was an idiot and change your mind about me."

"Bones I'm not mad. It's OK to have sessions with Sweets if you want them. But I do want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything Bones. I'm not going to judge you. I just want to be here for you. As for changing my mind about you? That's never going to happen Bones."

"You can't promise forever."

"When it comes to you I can. I promise you forever if you want it Bones." Booth held her closer, hoping he was providing some comfort for the embarrassment he knew she felt.

"Can we go back in?" Brennan asked after five minutes. "Will he have gone?"

"Yeah baby. He'll have gone. Come on. Up you get." Booth helped her up and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm keeping it her Bones. We aren't ready to tell them yet, but they'll understand why its here." Booth said referring to his arm across her shoulders holding her tightly.

"Do I look OK?" Brennan asked before they reached the door.

"You look beautiful." Booth said, kissing her on the forehead. Together they walked back into the Diner. To their friends, to their family.


	6. Two Months

Hope you like this one :) I've had 2 snow days and I've had plenty of time to write more of both of my stories. So hopefully next update should be tomorrow or the day after, depending on the internet as it's been playing up :(

Can't wait for twitter Bones tomorrow :)

And 14th means NEW BONES :D

R&R

* * *

"Happy two month anniversary Bones."

"Happy two month anniversary Booth." The two of them lay in bed early Thursday morning. "Can we do the movie thing tonight? The thing you mentioned a month ago?"

"Sure Bones. You got any ideas of what you want to watch?"

"Surprise me." Brennan said, kissing him briefly before going for a shower. Booth smiled, loving how he could wake up in the morning with a beautiful woman in his arms. His partner and best friend. He pulled himself out of bed and began to look through his DVDs.

"Chuck and Larry and Grudge 1 and 2 sound OK Bones?" He shouted through the bathroom door. It drove him crazy knowing she was in his shower.

"Yeah. I've never seen them before."

"I guessed as much. Pancakes alright?"

"I'll make it when I'm out Booth. You cooked last night."

"But what if I want you to make your delicious Mac 'N' Cheese tonight?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want me to make Mac 'N' Cheese?"

"If you want to."

"Is that your way of subtly telling me yes?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. Pancakes sound great Booth. I'll be out in a few." Booth smiled to himself as he walked into his kitchen looking through his cupboards for everything he needed. He heard the shower turn off and saw Brennan walking into their room with just a towel. '_Wait? When did I think of it as our room? I suppose I haven't slept without her in a while. Our room? Sounds good._'

"Booth have you seen my white shirt I left here?"

"Which one?"

"The one you spilt water down."

"The see-through one?" Brennan smiled at the memory. He had bumped into her at the Lab, resulting in water being spilt all down her shirt. Her bra wasn't appropriate for a see through top. Leopard print. Booth had quickly run to his car, got his spare dress shirt which was always in the SUV and quickly put it on her. They had been together for a few weeks when this happened but even then Brennan could tell that this wasn't going to be some stupid fling. She could see it in his eyes and he could see it in hers.

"That's the one Booth."

"Yeah it's in your drawer under the picture of me, you and Parker at the park." Brennan found the shirt and put it on. She had just finished getting ready when Booth had called her for breakfast.

"You're not dressed Booth." Brennan said walking into his kitchen.

"I'll do it later." The two ate breakfast in comfortable silence sharing smiles and glances.

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth said as he kissed Brennan in his SUV outside the Jeffersonian. "You still on for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Bones? What's up?"

"Nothing. I've just got a lot of work on today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Brennan got out of the car leaving Booth stumped as to what could be bothering her. Sighing, he drove off to work, eagerly awaiting tonight. Knowing tonight was the night.

When Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian she instantly went to her office to try and calm herself down. '_How do I know? I think I know. I want to tell him. I need to tell him. Tonight. I'll tell him tonight. I think. If only Angela knew about us. It would make things so much easier. How am I going to tell him? I don't want to lose his friendship, I can't._' Sighing Brennan placed her head in her hands and tried to shake out all thoughts of Booth. She turned on her computer and started to work on her book. There wasn't a present case and the interns were working on identifications in Limbo and publisher wanted a few new chapters within two weeks.

'_What's up with her? She isn't having doubts is she? I expected her to freak out during the first month but now? I just wish she'd told me and not lied. We'll talk tonight and then I'll tell her. She needs to know_'. Booth was in his office. He looked at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Sighing, he realised that this was the best way to get rid of any thoughts about her.

Three hours later and it was 12pm. He sent Brennan a text.

'Bones. You OK? B x'

A couple of minutes later he received a reply.

'I'm fine. Just got a couple of things to think about. B x'

Booth read it and sighed. She was freaking out.

'Bones, talk to me tonight. Please x'

Booth sent it, hoping that she would tell him. He wanted to help her. He eagerly awaited a reply.

'I'll tell you everything. Promise x'

Booth didn't know whether to smile or not. Smile at the fact that she was going to tell him, which seemed like she wanted their relationship to work. But this could mean that she was going to tell him it wasn't working. He continued with his paperwork, working right through lunch.

It was just past 6pm when Booth came to get Brennan. Hardly anybody was in the Lab, only Cam in her office.

"Hey baby." Booth said coming up behind her and kissing the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Brennan said, not wanting to say too much in fear of telling him. Now wasn't the time.

"You OK?" Booth continued to kiss her neck.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Booth nodded and let go of her. She collected her things and they walked out of the Lab together, Booth's hand on her back.

The ride home was quiet. Neither knew what to say. Both wanted to wait until they got home to say it. Brennan knew she had to tell him soon or she wouldn't be able to do it.

Booth parked the car and they walked up to his apartment. Brennan grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through hers. This reassured Booth because she surely wouldn't do this if she was going to break up with him right? Brennan decided as soon as they were in the apartment she would tell him. She would sit him down and just say it. Like ripping off a band-aid.

As soon as Booth shut the door, Brennan took his hand and led him to the couch.

"I have to say something Booth. You don't have to say anything afterwards and I can leave if you want. But I really need to tell you." Brennan took a deep breath and took his hands in hers.

"Bones -." Brennan cut him off.

"Don't. I need to tell you. Otherwise I'll chicken out and get scared." Taking a deep breath she said it. "I love you." Booth's eyes widened. He remained silent and Brennan took this as a rejection. "OK. I just needed you to know. I'll go home."

"No. Bones. Don't you understand. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Oh. I wasn't." Booth smiled.

"I got that Bones." Booth leaned in to kiss her, but just before his lips touched hers. "I love you too." Booth kissed her and he felt her smile. It was one of the best moments of his life. "I love you so much Bones."

"Movie?" Brennan asked Booth as he pressed small kisses to her lips, eventually moving down to her neck.

"Movie." Booth said, not moving or stopping. Brennan attempted to push him off but it was half hearted. She was more than satisfied sitting there with Booth kissing her.

Eventually Booth got up and put the movie in. He waited until it had started playing before he sat down. He was always cautious when sitting next to her. He never knew whether to hold her or not.

"Booth?" Brennan said about five minutes into the movie.

"Yeah baby?"

"You can touch me you know."

"What?!?" Booth asked, wondering where this came from.

"I mean you do at work and stuff, but when it's me and you, you never touch me as if we were a couple."

"Bones I touch you all the time."

"Sexually yes, but I meant like now. You never hold me. I'll admit I've never wanted to do things like that with previous men, but with you it feels right. I just wanted you to know." Brennan finished, feeling slightly embarrassed. Booth put his arm on her shoulders and pulled her close. Brennan allowed herself to be pulled closer and placed one hand on his chest and took hold of the other one. She curled into his side and put her head on his shoulder.

"Like that Bones?"

"Yeah Booth. Like that." Both looked up at each other and smiled. They knew that they would be OK. They were the centre. But most of all, they were Booth and Brennan.


	7. Karaoke

Sorry I haven't updated earlier but 6th form totally got in the way with exams and stuff. I should be able to update maybe twice/3x weekly depending how quickly I catch up with everything :)

Hope you like it. R&R :)

* * *

"So baby, up for the party at Hodgin's tonight?" Brennan looked up to find her boyfriend of six months looking at her.

"Yeah. What was it again? Karaoke?" Brennan asked. She felt nervous, considering what happened last time she sang. Logically she knew it was impossible for Pam to shoot him because Brennan killed her, but illogically she thought it could.

"Yeah baby. I'll pick you up from work and we can get ready at yours. I've got my shirt and jeans in your wardrobe so I'll just wear them."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Booth smiled. Surprisingly she often said that. He never expected she would but was glad she did.

"I love you too." Normally Booth would hug her or kiss her, but they were in her office, blinds open with Squints everywhere.

"And because of that I think we should tell them."

"Tell who what?" Booth asked."

"The Squints. Tonight. About us. If you want to. I'm ready."

"OK. If you're sure?"

"Yep. I am. But are you? You seem a bit on edge."

"I'm fine. Just shocked that you want to tell them I guess."

"I must admit I thought I would never be ready, but I realised that them knowing won't change anything between us."

"It will."

"What?" Brennan began to panic.

"Well I'll be able to kiss you more and there will no doubt be more screaming."

"More screaming?" Brennan asked confused.

"Well I'm guessing Angela will."

"Oh yeah. What about the previous screaming? You said 'more screaming'. What does that mean?"

"You."

"I don't scream."

"Yeah you do baby. Every night. Whether it's in bed, on the floor, against the wall or on the kitchen counter, which we have to do again by the way, you scream. More. Than. Once." Brennan blushed at the though.

"Against the counter was good." Brennan agreed. "The angle and everything was just... WOW." Booth laughed softly. "What time do you want to pick me up?"

"About 5ish? It starts at seven so that should be enough time right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Brennan reached out and gave him a hug. "They going to find out soon anyway." She whispered in his ear. As they let go, Booth kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Bye."

Booth and Brennan turned up at Hodgin's half an hour late. Brennan was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, a white tank top and a gold bracelet which Booth had got her for her birthday. She had a red cardigan to keep her warm. Booth was wearing dark blue jeans with his cocky belt buckle. He had a black shirt on and his watch which Brennan had got him for his birthday. She had had it inscribed with 'Booth & Bones'. He had his hand on her back, but as they got towards the door he took her hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Sure? I can wait."

"I'm ready. You?"

"Ready." After a couple of minutes Brennan asked Booth why he hadn't knocked on the door.

"I'm nervous." He replied. "What if they don't think I'm good enough for you? They are really protective of their own."

"Booth. You're one of us. Not a squint but you're part of our family. My family. They've known you for years. You're more than good enough for me." Feeling confident enough Booth knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Yelled Hodgins. They stepped into his house to hear songs blasting from the living room. Angela seemed to be singing 'If I Were A Boy'.

"Wow."Booth said to Brennan as they walked in. "She's good." As soon as they stepped into the room Angela stopped singing.

"Bren. Sweetie. Word NOW." Angela said. Dragging her best friend into the kitchen Brennan could do nothing but look at Booth and silently beg him to help. He just smiled and shook his said.

In the kitchen Angela poured herself and Brennan a drink.

"You and Booth? How long?"

"What? How did you know?"

"You were holding hands and the way you were standing just said it all. How long?"

"Six months." Brennan mumbled.

"SIX MONTHS!" Angela squeeled. Brennan looked at her, expecting Angela to be mad but instead got pulled into a fierce hug. "I understand why you didn't tell me sweetie. You wanted to be sure, get used to it. But now I know, I'm expecting a LOT of girl talk." Brennan nodded and hugged Angela tight.

"I really love him Ange. I really do. I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. He won't let you run. We both know he'll just follow you." They shared a smile. "So when are you telling the others?"

"Well we were just going to act how we normally do together and we figured everyone would figure it out."

"Bren, Ange!" Hodgins yelled. "You coming, Booth's about to sing." Both women looked at each other. They went into the room, Brennan taking up Booth's seat, Angela sitting next to Hodgins.

Suddenly the music started. 'Keep On Trying' started up and before Brennan could stop herself, her eyes filled with tears. She hastily wiped them away but not before Booth noticed. She was entranced by him for the entire song.

I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep on comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
I'll keep on tryin'

And I've been drinkin' now  
Just a little too much  
And I don't know how  
I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing for me to do  
That's to keep on tryin' to get home to you

He could sing. He could sing well. Very well. Booth had never sang a song for a woman before. He thought it was cheesy and clichéd, but somehow, the night and the song and the girl made it right. He knew he had made the right choice when Brennan mouthed 'I love you' to him. He simply smiled.

And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true  
So I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin' through  
Oh, yes I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you

I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you held me  
I never heard you shout  
The flow of energy was so fine  
Now I think I'll lay it on the line  
And keep on tryin'  
To get home to you

Brennan thought back to the time when her and Booth had sat in the Diner and sang it. Not all of it, but some of it. The thought alone made her smile. She remembered feeling loved and cared for. Everything Booth made her feel everyday. Even when she wasn't physically with him, she still felt loved by him. It was one of the feelings that she never cared for too much. Too irrational and uncertain. But with Booth, the love she felt for him was anything but uncertain. She knew she would love him forever, no matter how hard they pushed each other.

And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin' I'm  
Through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin' through  
Yes I will  
Oh yes I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you.

Everyone started clapping as Booth walked down and handed Angela the microphone. He gave her a hug.

"Not yet Ange. Let Bones do it." He whispered in her ear. She nodded as she knew how important it was for Brennan to be able to do things in her own time at her own speed.

Booth sat down next to Brennan.

"You OK baby?" He said quietly enough so no-one would hear.

"I'm fine. That was... that was... that was beautiful. Thankyou."

"Don't worry. I love you too." Brennan smiled and curled up against him. Booth smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. The Squints looked on with equally blank and confused looks on their faces. Angela had a look on her face. The kind of look that said 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' and seemed happy that she knew before anyone else. Booth gave Brennan a kiss in her hair, unaware the Squints were watching and Brennan took his hand and put it in hers.

"Right. Who's next?" Brennan said, smirking at the looks on her co-workers faces. She looked at Angela, who winked at her. Brennan smiled back. "Anybody?" Brennan asked. "Looks like it's me then." Brennan smiled and whispered to Booth. "Paybacks a bitch." Booth looked at her and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. Before he could think straight the music started. Booth smiled as she started singing.

Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the earth  
And I soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

Booth smiled at the memory of this song. It was playing at his friend's birthday party a couple of months ago. His friend had no contact at the FBI and so they could act like a couple it public. The song had started up and Booth had asked Brennan to dance. She'd obliged and he held her in his arms like he'd wanted to do since Aurora.

I wanna run, run smash into you  
I wanna run, run, smash into you

Ears closed, what I hear the world just has to know  
Cause' I know that what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

And I, I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you

Brennan had kissed him at this point. Not overly passionate, not overly erotic. Just a simple kiss that showed him how much she cared for him. He looked at her singing and smiled. She looked so at peace, at ease, free. She smiled the smile that he loved to see. The one that he made himself promise that he would see everyday.

Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I'm in love and I'm racing the earth  
And I soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

And I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run run run run run ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you

As Brennan handed Angela the microphone Booth gave her the biggest smile in the world. He stood up to hug her and she fell into his embrace. She could stay like this forever. Brennan looked up and kissed him on the lips. A quick peck.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up here." Hodgins said. "You and Booth?"

"What about me and Booth?" Brennan asked, feigning innocence, even though she knew what he meant.

"Are you together?"

"Well yes. I'm stood here and he's next to me, so yes. We are together."

"No I mean together as in like a couple."

"Oh yeah." Brennan said as if it wasn't a big deal. Booth and Brennan sat back down, resuming the position they had taken before.

A couple of hours later Cam had decided to sing. As the music blasted out Brennan tensed up.

"Booth." She whispered.

"I know baby. Come on." Booth led her out of the room, looking at Angela so she knew what was up. He took her outside away from the noise and held her close.

"I was so scared when you got shot. I hated it. I just wanted you to stay. I didn't want you to die." Brennan said, holding back tears.

"I didn't Bones. Feel." Booth took her hand and placed it over his heart. "It's there. It's beating. It's beating for you Bones."

"But you did. For two weeks I believed you were dead. For two weeks I didn't sleep at my apartment once. For two weeks I hardly ate. For two weeks I couldn't cry because I knew once I started I wouldn't be able to stop."

"It's OK Bones. Let go." Booth mumbled into her hair. The cries came. They weren't the silent ones she did. These ones were loud and each one broke Booth's heart into 1000 more pieces. He hated the fact that he had caused her so much pain and was determined never to let her feel like that again. "I love you so much baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Booth. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't. I promise." With that no more words were said. They simply stood outside, holding one another. Knowing the other needed it as much as they did.


	8. Gravedigger

I know it's been a while since I UD'd, but RL got in the way :( Hopefully things have calmed down now so I'll be updating more frequently.

Hope you like it.

R&R

x

* * *

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah Ange?"

"You OK?"

"I will be."

"If you want to talk I'm here."

"I know. Thanks."

Booth groaned as the alarm clock woke him up. He leaned over to turn it off and looked down at the woman lying practically on top of him. Her head on his chest, her legs in between his and her hand in his. He smiled and wondered how he ever got so lucky. It had been just over a year since they had got together. As he turned the alarm off, he glanced at the date and instantly got anxious. Last year she had stayed over at Angela's, which he accepted because he knew that Angela had spent a lot of time with both her and Hodgins after it happened. This year Brennan had wanted to stay with Booth. Her eyes fluttered open as Booth got out of bed and kissed her temple.

"Morning." Booth said.

"Morning Booth." Booth went out of the room and got in the shower. Brennan got out of bed and went to mark another day of the calendar, like she always did. As she was crossing of the day she saw the date. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, but she managed to blink them away. She stood completely still until she heard the shower turn off and Booth come out of the bathroom.

"You OK?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked. She meant it to come out calm, but it came out snappy. "Sorry Booth." She said sighing.

"Don't worry."

"No but you aren't like this with me when you're having a rough day."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Even when it's the day when it happened to you, you're still nice to me. I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know baby. Don't worry OK? Do you want to take a day off?"

"No. I can't. I've got three sets of remains coming in today from China and I really want to examine them."

"OK. Well I've got meetings until 3, but I'll come and pick you up from work at 6. I'll ring you when I'm out OK?"

"Booth you don't need to. I'm fine."

"I know. But I'm not." Booth knew that she would have to comply to his requests if she felt that he needed it. "I almost lost you Bones. I almost never told you I love you."

"OK." Brennan said, knowing what he was doing. She was thankful for it, because she would never be able to ask him to do that normally. "I love you."

"Love you too."

By 12, Brennan was getting snappy. She had made three interns cry and almost yelled at Cam twice.

"Bren?" Angela said. Brennan was on the forensic platform.

"Yes Angela?" Brennan said, trying to keep her tone calm, but she hated feeling out of control, like she did today, and so tried to maintain control. However this almost always resulted in her getting angry and mad over nothing.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Bren please. I'm worried." Angela pleaded. She knew Booth was in meetings all day. He had called her and asked her to keep an eye on Brennan.

"Why? I'm fine. Just like I keep telling everyone." Brennan stormed of the forensic platform and went into her office. Angela got out her phone.

"This is Seeley Booth. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Booth. It's Angela. As soon as your meetings are finished you need to get over here. She's... well I don't know. Just please come over." Angela sighed, knowing that the next three hours were going to be some of the longest of her life.

Inside her office Brennan had locked the door and was curled up on the sofa.

"I wish you were here Booth." She whispered to herself. She didn't blame him. She knew that he had meetings and that it wasn't his fault, but it didn't stop her needing him. Needing to feel his arms around her, needing to hear his voice, needing him. She heard a knock on the door and a note was slipped under the door.

'_Sweetie, I know you need time but if you want to talk I'm here. If you want to stay at mine tonight you can. But I know you need Booth and that's good. He loves you Bren. He'll be here in a couple hours. There's some food outside which I think you should eat or Booth'll go all alpha-male on you and I don't think you can be bothered with that today. Please Sweetie. Ange._'

Brennan read the letter and tears came to her eyes. She unlocked the door and took the food. She locked the door again instantly and couldn't see Angela's face having a little smile on it as she saw Brennan take the food.

"Only you Booth. Only you." Brennan whispered to herself as she started to eat. She couldn't stomach much but at least if she ate a bit, Booth wouldn't lecture her as he so often did when she failed to eat. She could only eat about half of it and when she had finished she curled back up on the sofa again and fell into a fitful sleep.

At 3:27pm Brennan awoke with a jolt. Someone was banging on her door.

"Bones. Let me in."

"Booth." She sighed. She unlocked the door and immediately crushed herself to him. Booth wrapped one arm around her waist as she shut the door.

"Baby. Talk to me."

"I don't know why I'm so upset." Brennan said through tears. "It's been four years. But I can't help it."

"I know Bones. But you're OK. We're OK. I love you so much baby." Booth sat them down on the couch, Brennan on his lap, her head in the crook of his neck.

"I want to show you something." Brennan got up and got a piece of paper out, which was neatly tucked under her computer screen. "They have the original but they copied it for me. I'm not sure why I took it, but it seemed important. Angela has read Hodgins' and when we decided to take this step, I promised myself I would let you see mine." She handed it to him. Booth took a look at the first line and knew what it was.

"Bones I don't have to read it if you don't want me to."

"It's OK. I want you too." Booth pulled Brennan down on his lap and tightened his arm around her as he started to read.

_Dear Booth. _

_The Gravedigger has Hodgins and I and we're about to try and blow our way out of here. I know you didn't give up and I know you did everything you could. Know that I tried very hard to get back to you. Know I couldn't have lasted this long without you. Know that I'm close to being in love with you. I know that's not as much as being in love with you, but I'm sure you understand how hard it is for me to realise that. I love you and I'm falling in love with you. I never thought I would say or write that. Know that my last thoughts are of you. My money and items are labelled in my will. Please use some of it for Parker. It's going to you . You are my family Booth._

_Love Bones._

Booth had tears in his eyes by the time he had finished.

"Parker?" Booth managed to say.

"He's important to you." Brennan choked out. They both sat there holding each other crying.

"I love you so much Bones."

"I love you too Booth. My will hasn't changed you know. "

"Bones. Baby. What about Russ?"

"You've been my constant Booth. I knew you wouldn't leave me. Parker is equally as important to me as Russ is. I know it sounds stupid but I love Parker. He's a great kid and I love our weekends with him."

"Our?"

"Sorry it just slipped out. I know-" Brennan said, regretting it.

"Don't be sorry. Our weekends with him." Booth said.

"Ours." Brennan affirmed.

"I'm so honoured to be part of your life. Wait. What about your dad?"

"I love him, don't get me wrong. But he left me. I know it was for our 'safety'. But he still left me. He got my mother killed. He made you have to arrest him, which I know killed you inside. By definition I wanted to get him out of jail so technically he made you tell a court that I could have killed Kirby. I know you didn't like that."

"It sounds as though you don't want him in your will because he hurt me."

"Yes. That's correct."

"But I shouldn't determine your relationship with your father. If you want to be with him or anything, I shouldn't be able to influence your decision."

"You do. But it's because I want you too. You don't get it Booth. You are the single most important thing in my life and a couple of years ago that would have scared me, but you made me be OK to say it. You changed me Booth. You made me better."

"You were already perfect Bones." Brennan touched her lips to his. Nothing steamy, passionate or erotic. But a kiss which showed their true feelings for each other.


	9. No Matter What

Not too long of time between updates this time :) I hope you are enjoying it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or alerted and/or favorited, it means alot :) Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Should be fairly regular updates for a week or so :)

* * *

It was on Booth and Brennan's three year anniversary that Booth finally decided to do it. He'd been preparing for months, getting the perfect ring, the perfect set-up, the perfect words. They'd been living with each other for just over a year and apart from slight problems, everything was fine. Some would say perfect. They had a routine, a dysfunctional one, but one that worked for them. Brennan was asked to compromise how many hours she worked in the lab and was Booth was asked to allow her her own space when she was working at home. They'd moved into Brennan's apartment because it was bigger and Parker liked the fact that she had a pool. Rebecca had agreed to have joint custody of Parker with Booth, which meant he spent equal time with both parents. Both Booth and Brennan were thrilled. Brennan loved Parker like her own and they got on well.

Booth looked at the ring in the box as Brennan was in the shower. He had picked the ring by himself and was nervous to whether she would like it or not. He was severely tempted to ask Angela but this was one thing that he had to do himself. He decided to ask her at the Lab today whether Brennan would like it or not. He heard the shower turn off and put the box into his inside pocket, somewhere he knew Brennan would never find it, unless she decided to seduce him in the car again.

"Hey baby." Booth said as Brennan walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. "I think you should wear that to work today." He said with a playful grin on his face. Brennan smiled right back and took the towel off.

"What about this?" She asked innocently.

"I'd say yes, but we'd never get any work done." Booth smiled and Brennan walked towards him. Kissing her felt different each time. But he always felt love. As cheesy as it sounds, he would never get enough of her.

"Hmmm. I guess I better get dressed then." Brennan sighed playfully and moved to get dressed. Booth playfully slapped her ass as he walked past her to pick up his keys.

Ten minutes later Brennan emerged from their room and got her bags. Booth offered but she simply gave him a look, one that Booth knew meant 'don't argue with me' and he settled for taking her hand and holding it on the way down.

They were in the car when Booth finally plucked up the courage to ask her.

"Bones do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yes. Any reason why?"

"Nope. No reason at all. I just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"You sound nervous."

"I'm fine. Just hungry I think." Booth gave her his charm smile, however it wasn't as bright as normal and Brennan noticed. She decided to let it drop, thinking she would talk to him tonight about it.

"Where we going?"

"Tonight? It's a surprise."

"What? Booth! I hate surprises. Just tell me so I know what to wear."

"Sorry Bones. I can't."

"Well how will I know what to wear?"

"I'll tell Angela and she can tell you what to wear."

"So you'll tell Angela but not me?"

"Yes, but only because Angela isn't going out with me tonight. You are. I want to surprise you."

"Fine."

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sulking?"

"Booth!"

"Sorry."

"Are we there yet?"

"Bones. You sound worse than Parker!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not"

"Are."

"Not."

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"You passed the Jeffersonian. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes. Sorry Bones."

"It's OK. I still love you."

"Good. I love you too." Brennan took Booth's hand and squeezed it. She might not be able to read people, but she could read Booth like a book, if not better. The first year of their partnership she didn't know how to react to certain things, but now she didn't even have to think. Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said bye.

"Angela Montenegro." Angela answered.

"Hey it's Booth."

"Hey Booth. What's up?"

"Can you come over to my office? I need to talk to you about Bones."

"Yeah sure. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. We're great. I just need some.... help."

"OK. Yeah sure. Do you want me to come over now? I could take an early lunch?"

"That'd be great. Oh and please don't tell Bones."

"No worries. She's been in Limbo all morning. Nobody's spoken to her. You must've really worn her out last night huh?" Angela said suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Honestly? Yes. I really would. All I get from Brennan is 'what happens between us, stays between us' or 'I don't have sex often with Booth, mostly we make love'. Honestly in the past she'd always tell me, but with you it's different. She won't tell me anything. No fantasies, no 'up against the wall', no nothing."

"Thanks for that Ange."

"Hey you asked!"

"I'll see you in 20?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Angela hung up and set off to meet Booth.

"OK Booth. What's going on?" Angela demanded as she walked into Booth's office.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like what?" Booth motioned to the box on his desk. Angela's eyes lit up. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I think so." Angela opened up the box to reveal a simple, white gold ring with a small diamond placed in the centre. "I wanted to get something she could wear under her gloves. Something small."

"Booth. Are you going to propose?" Angela said dumb-founded. She thought he would never do it.

"Yeah. I think the time's right. You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. Who helped you pick it out?"

"Oh. I.. erm... did it myself." Booth replied, suddenly self-conscious.

"Woah. She's lucky to have you Booth. You're both lucky to have each other."

"I know. I don't take a single day for granted. I know how lucky I am for her to be able to trust and love me like she does."

"What are you going to do if she says no?"

"Tell her that no matter what I'm not leaving her. I'll love her just as much if we get married as if we don't. Can you tell her to wear something casual. Jeans and a tank top maybe?"

"Yeah. Where are you planning on going?"

"There's a spot on a hill and it has the perfect view of DC. It's meant to be a clear night as well so fingers crossed."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A couple months. I needed to wait until I thought she was ready. I know you can't push her so I wanted her to be ready. To not freak out. I know she doesn't want kids, but we've kind of discussed marriage before and she seemed a lot more accepting of the idea than she used to." Angela's phone beeped. She read the message.

"Booth. I've got to run. I'll tell Bren, don't worry. Good luck."

"Thanks Ange." Booth was left in his office as Angela returned to the Jeffersonian. "I hope she says yes." Booth said quietly to his empty office.

"Bren?" Angela had gone to Limbo at 5ish, knowing Brennan would still be there.

"Yes?"

"Booth told me to tell you to wear something casual. Jeans maybe."

"Did he tell you where he's taking me?"

"Yeah and trust me, you're going to love it!"

"Why can't you just tell me? Booth knows I hate surprises and you know that too."

"This is one you're going to love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Ange. Listen do you think my black skinny jeans, longish white tank top, his FBI hoodie and flat boots will be OK?"

"Yeah. Wait? You have his hoodie?"

"Well yeah. There was a case a couple of months back. He gave it to me and I just never returned it. I think he likes it when I wear his clothes. If I wear his shirt or boxers he gets turned on almost instantly."

"And then you ravish each other?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah. Sometimes we do that, hard and fast, or sometimes gentle and slow." Brennan said with a grin.

"Are you happy with him?" Angela asked.

"What? Yes! Why? Has he said something? Is he happy with me?" Brennan started to panic. She hadn't ran like she'd expected but this was something she would run for.

"No! God Bren no. The man loves you. Just feel tonight OK?"

"Put my mind in neutral and pop my heart into overdrive?" Brennan asked, remembering Booth's words to her.

"Yeah. Just like that. How do you know that? No offense but..."

"Booth. He said it to me during my fathers trial."

"You know what sweetie? I'm so happy for you. You are so lucky to have him."

"What? Are you saying he should do better than me? That I should be grateful that he chose me. That I'm nowhere near good enough for him?" Brennan said hurt. She knew Booth could do better than her, but she also knew that they were good together. That she doesn't feel as though she settled for second best and she thought Booth didn't feel as though he should do better.

"No sweetie. It's a saying. As in you are lucky to have found him. Not many people have something as great as you two."

"Oh."

"Listen. Go and get ready. It's almost 5:30 and he's coming at 6. Your clothes are in your office right?"

"Yes. "

"OK. Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Go. Have fun. And just feel. Don't think feel."

"OK.... I'll see you tomorrow Ange."

"No you won't."

"Why?"

"It's Sunday."

"I guess I won't." Brennan was glad that Booth had made her work less. She still loved to work and would gladly do it on Sundays, but she loved spending the time with Booth. Just Booth and Brennan. Booth and Bones.

It was just after 6 when Booth came to pick up Brennan.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth."

"You look... wow."

"I've worn them before."

"But never together."

"I guess."

"And my hoodie."

"Do you mind?"

"Do you think I do?" Booth said motioning to the grin on his face.

"Nope."

"You're right."

"Are we going?" Brennan said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes. You ready?" Booth mirrored her smile and took her hand, interlinking their fingers.

"Nope. But I trust you."

"Bones. I promise you will love it. Well at least I hope you do." Booth had never been so nervous in his life. Asking Rebecca to marry him was nothing compared to this. He knew he loved Rebecca but he also knew he loves Brennan so much more. They got into the car, Booth's heart beating ten to the dozen, Brennan's heart was much the same.

They were five minutes off when Brennan suddenly turned to Booth.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes...." Booth started to get worried.

"And that I'd never do anything to hurt you or force you to stay with me."

"I know Bones. What's all this about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know." Brennan smiled half a smile, took Booth's hand and held onto it. She was nervous. It was a first for her, and she wanted the whole thing with Booth. If all went to plan, tonight would be one of the greatest nights of her life.


	10. A Truth And A Question

This is a short chapter and I haven't had any time to read through it since I'm supposed to be packing to go away for the week today. I'm uploading this instead :) Next chapter could be a week or so as I won't have my laptop or the internet :( Hope you like it. Reviews make me happy :)

R&R

* * *

"We're here Bones." Booth motioned to the hill with his hand.

"Is this where I think it is?" Brennan said happily.

"Yeah. I think so."

"This is the place where Parker first said he loved me." Brennan stated. Booth didn't answer, knowing that she didn't expect one. Instead he moved to the back of the SUV and got out the basket.

"Up we go Bones." Booth took the basket in one hand and Brennan's in the other. There was a single tree at the top. It was only about a five minute walk to the top and it was already getting dark. The sun was still out, but it wouldn't be long before it went down. Booth knew Brennan loved watching the sunset and on the hill it was perfect. Parker had sat in her lap, with Brennan lazily laid against the tree and Brennan had told Booth how herself and her mother used to sit and watch the sun go down. Booth had then told Brennan that when they moved in together then she could maybe continue the tradition with Parker. And every time Parker was with them, Booth could always find them sat on the hammock outside watching the sun. And every time made Booth realise just how lucky he was. And every time he fell in love with her more.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I.. I need to tell you something."

"Wait. Can I go first?"

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"Can we watch the sunset first?"

"Yeah." Booth sat down and opened his legs. Brennan sat in between them and felt Booth's arms wrap protectively around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and felt his chin on her head. She smiled thinking that she's never been this happy in a long time. She watched the sunset and suddenly understood people's reason to liking the sunset more when you're with someone you love. Booth reached over and got the basket out.

"Before we eat I need to say something."

"OK."

"I love you Bones. More than I ever thought I would love a woman. You are amazing. I will never leave you. I know you think I can't promise forever, but I can with you. I will be around for you as long as you want me. You never cease to amaze me. You're dedicated to your work, your friends, your family. I've know you for over 8 years and I wouldn't change a single day of it. Waking up with you in my arms is one of the most incredible feelings in the world. Regardless of what happens next, I will not leave you. I will not love you less. OK?"

"OK." Brennan said. She had an idea of what was going to happen but needed him to say it.

"Temperance Brennan. Will you marry me?" Booth revealed the ring. Brennan shuffled around onto his lap until she was straddling him.

"Booth I love you so much. And I know you didn't ask me this because of what I'm about to tell you. But before I answer I need to tell you. I know what my answer is, I've known what it was for a while now. I need to tell you something but know I'm not telling you this to make you stay or to make you leave. I'm telling you because you deserve to know. Regardless of what happens next, you can do whatever you want." Booth nodded. "Booth. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wait? How?"

"Do you really need me to explain that?" Both Booth and Brennan smiled.

"No, but we were careful. We used protection. You've been on the pill for two years."

"Contraception isn't 100% effective."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want the baby?"

"Yeah. I really do. I want your baby. I always have."

"Good. Because I want your baby too."

"Our baby." Brennan said.

"Our baby." Booth affirmed. "I love you so much."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brennan kissed him hard. Linking her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer, never breaking contact. "You know, we could always just stay here for a bit. Before eating dinner." Brennan said suggestively. "I'm sure no-one would come round."

"Bones." He said. "Are" he said kissing her "you suggesting we have sex in a very public place?"

"You know I am. What do you say?"

"I don't think I have to say anything. I'm pretty sure you can guess by this." Booth rolled them over so he was on top of her, his hands riding up her shirt. "Hey baby?"

"Yes?"

"This is one of the happiest days of my life." Brennan smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"It's one of my happiest days of my life too."

A couple of hours later, they were packing up and getting ready to go home. "That was quite a meal." Brennan said.

"Tell me about it. I've never seen you enjoy something so much." Booth said suggestively. Brennan punched him playfully in the arm.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because I wasn't."


	11. Being A Family

I think this story has one or two more chapters in it before I lose it completely, so I'm going to finish it and then write one-shots as they are easier to write with my short attention span :)

Thanks for the reviews :) They make my day :)

Did any readers see Eastenders tonight? Did anyone else burst into tears with Staceys reaction to Bradley? It just seemed so lifelike and I thought it was great, but sad at the same time :)

I was ill the other day (I know I'm rambling but this is so me :)) and I woke up around 1ish certain that Sweets was in my room telling me to distinguish between truth and reality. Mum woke me up the next morning (after a fitfull sleep) and told me what had happened and I was still certain it had happened. She took me to the doctors and that was my holiday ruined :( Had a bad reaction to an antibiotic or something :)

I'm gonna stop now :) Next chapter should be up before Friday or the latest Sunday :)

R&R

* * *

"Ange. I don't know if I can do this."

"You can Bren. He loves you and wants you to be part of his life."

"But Rebecca..."

"Is gone sweetie."

"Can't she do something?"

"Nope. She had her chance. She lost it."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Brennan. Listen to me. All you've gotta do is walk into a room, say a few words and sign a piece of paper."

"But what if he decides he doesn't want me."

"He wants you. He asked you."

"I guess."

"You guess? He loves you so much Bren. He always will. He wants you to be part of his life. He needs you to be part of his life now. You saved him. You were there. You helped him."

"Really?"

"Really." Angela gave Brennan a hug and smiled at her. "Now sweetie. Go. Go and get the family you deserve. Don't worry they won't let you run."

"OK. Thanks Ange."

"I'll see you later."

"What if she chickens out?"

"She won't dad. I trust her."

"You sure Parks?"

"Yeah. She said she would. She's never broken a promise to me."

"Me either."

"She wants this doesn't she? She wouldn't just say yes to please us?" Parker said, Booth's worries doubting him.

"She wants it. I just don't know whether she'll be there."

"Dad. It's been four years since you've been together. A couple of months since Mum and Brent. So it depends on how scared she is?"

"I guess. Yeah."

"OK." Parker got out Booth's phone and called Brennan.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Parker?"

"Yup."

"You OK?"

"Me and Dad are worried in case you're scared and won't turn up."

"Turn around Parker." Parker turned around and saw Brennan at the door. She stood there with the biggest smile on her face and holding 5 month old Anna Louise Brennan-Booth.

"Bones!" Parker shouted and ran up and hugged her. "I hoped you'd come."

"Of course I would." Booth stood back and watched the intimate exchange between Parker and Brennan. Anna started to cry as Parker hugged Brennan just a bit too much, squashing her.

"Sorry Anna." Parker apologised. Booth had been worried that Parker wouldn't like Anna, and to begin with he was right. Parker thought a new baby would mean less time with his dad and he would be loved less, but both Brennan and Booth were careful to include Parker just as much as before, spending individual time with him. Occasionally Angela would take Anna for a couple of hours so the three of them could go to the zoo or somewhere where Parker wanted to go. Now the 11 year old adored his little sister. It was hard to begin when Parker came to live with them full time, but they managed, just like they always did.

"Hey baby." Booth said to Brennan as she walked down. He gave her a kiss on the lips and kissed Anna on the head. "You ready?"

"Yup. You ready Parker?" Brennan asked, still waiting for him to decide he didn't want her.

"I'm ready Bones. I love you." The boy beamed up at her.

The event took around half an hour to sign the papers and Brennan had wanted to say something. When it was finished they had decided to go home and watch a movie, but both Parker and Anna were fast asleep within minutes of getting in the car.

"I'm proud of you Bones." Booth said, both starting the car and taking her hand. "And so are those two."

"I don't want to mess up. I know I'm not his mum but I can't help I'll do something to hurt him. Him and Anna. I love them both so much and I don't want to lose them, but what if I life without me will make theirs better?" Brennan questioned.

"The speech you gave to him? It told him everything he needed to know. He knows you love him and that's all he cares about. You won't mess anything up. Promise."

"Rebecca?"

"She gave up her rights the day she signed those papers handing rights to me and moved across the world. You're his mum now."

"That kind of scares me."

"I know. We'll do it though."

"Together?"

"Together. He adores her." Booth stated. Brennan simply nodded and looked back at her two kids. Parker might not be hers biologically but from today she had the same rights as Booth and loved him just as much. She was glad she went through with the adoption. She knew that she would effectively be his parent without it, but having it legalised was not only better for things to do with school and his health, but it made Parker feel more of a family with them.


	12. Growing Up

Parker is 15 in this chapter

OK. So I've FINALLY finished this story. After months of not updating, I finally managed to finish this chapter. I'm not 100% sure of it and feel slightly wary of posting it, but it feels so good to have completed a multi-chap fic. This chapter sort of took on a life of it's own, with the original plan for it to be just Brennan and Parker, with a family scene at the end, but of course nothing ever works out :L. I've excuses as to why it's taken me so long to update, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them.

I've got a bunch of one shots on my hard drive which should hopefully be up soon. Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Parks?" Booth was working late and Anna was asleep. Both Parker and Brennan were watching 'Meet The Parents.'

"How do you know if you love someone?" Brennan panicked. She thought she was no good with emotions and knew that this was more Booth's territory.

"Maybe you should ask your dad." Brennan suggested.

"But he'll go all 'you just know' on me. How do you know that you're in love?" Brennan fought back a grin at Parker's interpretation of his dad's version of love. Brennan had fallen victim to it countless times.

"With your dad? He made me smile and laugh. He made me eat, but most of all, he was there. Even if I didn't need him." Parker smiled and nodded.

"But how did you know you were in love with him?" Parker asked.

"When I realised that I would do anything for him and couldn't live without him." She said simply. Although she was better with emotions, she still didn't believe in herself fully when it came to them.

"Like I would for you, dad and Anna?"

"Just like that. I'd do it for you and Anna too Parks." Parker cuddled into her and continued talking.

"Like the time I rescued Anna from the duck?" Brennan smiled fondly at the memory of Parker chasing a duck around a small lake as it 'threatened' Anna. In reality, Anna had thrown a small piece of bread and the duck was coming to eat it, but no-one could tell Parker that after seeing how proud he was of saving his little sister.

"Exactly like that. What's up?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Oh." Brennan said, unable to think of what to say next.

"Dad would say that I'm too young to know what love is, but I didn't think you would."

"I don't think you're too young to be in love. Who is it?"

"She's in my class. She's really pretty and clever. She wants to be an Artist. Like Angela, but without dead bodies." Parker laughed a bit and Brennan joined in.

"What's her name?" Brennan asked, genuinely interested.

"Jess. I was wondering if I could ask her round to dinner one night?" Parker asked. "I really want her to meet Anna. She's got three younger sisters. Alice, Daisy and Tia. She's got a baby brother who was born two months ago called Luke. She's really nice and polite. She does really well in school and-" Parker was cut off by Brennan's hand placed softly on his lips.

"You're babbling Parker." She said smiling and the young boy's embarrassed expression of being caught talking about Jess. "She can come over. I'll have to ask your dad, but it should be fine."

"Thanks Bones. Love you." The young boy kissed her cheek and ran to his room.

"Love you too Parks." Brennan watched him run to his room. She was still amazed at how they got on so well. She knew Booth had done a great job of raising him before they had got involved, but it was only after she had started to spend more time with Parker she realised what an amazing young boy he was.

It was 11pm when Booth came back. Parker was asleep after tiring himself out. He'd come back downstairs an hour later to talk to Brennan and had eventually talked himself to sleep. Booth walked to the living room where the TV cast a dim light across Brennan's face.

"Baby." He whispered in Brennan's ear, hoping to awaken her easily. "I'm home."

"Hmm." Brennan said tiredly. Booth loved her voice just after she'd woken up. It was just so childlike and innocent that it made him want to smile every time he heard it. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Bones. Come on." Booth walked around to her front and gently pulled her into his arms and walked her to their bedroom. Her arms instantly went around his neck and she buried her head in his neck, placing soft, quick kisses there.

"Parker wants to invite a girl to dinner." She mumbled into his neck. "Jess."

"What did you say?"

"I said it should be fine, but I'll ask you. Did I say the right thing?" Brennan was self-conscious when it came to Parker and doubted herself frequently, but she was learning.

"Yeah Bones. You said the right thing." Booth placed her on her side of the bed and undressed. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both got impossibly close to each other. "Night Bones. Love you."

"Love you too Booth."

It was 5pm when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Yelled Parker as he ran down the stairs. He'd put on a new pair of faded blue jeans with a new white top. "Hi Jess." He said shyly, motioning her to come in. He'd been waiting for this day for a week now and each day he got more and more excited.

"Hi Parker." She walked into the house, and brought Parker into a hug.

"Come on. I'll let you meet the family." They walked into the kitchen, Parkers hand gently guiding her. "DAD!" Parker said, as they walked into the kitchen. Booth was gently kissing Brennan's neck tenderly as she stirred the pasta. Booth looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry." Parker looked at Brennan and saw her trying to hide a smile. He smirked at her as they saw Booth go a slight red colour.

"Dad. Bones. This is Jess. Jess, this is my dad, Seeley Booth and Bones."

"Call me Brennan." Brennan said, knowing that the Booth boys would never introduce her as anything other than Bones. "Nice to meet you Jess."

"Nice to meet you too. And you too Mr. Booth." Jess spoke. Both Booth and Brennan were amazed at the politeness of the girl.

"Call me Booth." Booth said, holding out his hand to shake. It was a reflex and he didn't realise he'd done it, until it was over.

"Parker? Can you go and get Anna?"

"Sure Bones. Come on Jess." Parker reached out to take her hand. Jess looked at him and then Brennan. She got a nod of Brennan and so thought that they would be OK with it. She wasn't sure how much they'd been told about Parker and hers relationship. They weren't technically a couple, but they both knew where it was heading.

"Booth." Brennan warned. Booth saw Parker take Jess's hand instantly started to worry. He knew parents were usually protective over their daughters, but his protective streak over Parker would outdo any other parent over any son or daughter.

"He was devastated over Becca. I don't want him to get hurt again." Booth said. Brennan pulled him into a hug.

"He likes her Booth. You've heard him talk about her. He really likes her. You can't protect him forever." She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Can you get the salad? It's in the fridge." Booth happily obliged, not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"PAARRRKKKKEEEERRRR" 4 year old Anna yelled, launching herself into his arms.

"Anna." Parker said, placing a kiss on the young girls forehead. "This is Jess." Anna was a shy girl and so instantly curled up in Parkers arms, burying her head into his neck. "Sorry. She's shy."

"It's OK. Hi Anna. I'm Jess." Jess said. She looked around the room and noticed a big teddy sat on her bed. "Wow. That's huge!" She exclaimed, pointing to the bear. "A girl right?" Anna nodded and slowly moved her head.

"Her name's Angela."

"Angela eh? That's a pretty name. Why is she called Angela?" Anna climbed out of Parkers arms and went to sit next to Jess.

"Auntie Angela bought her for me."

"Auntie Angela? Would she be an artist?" Jess asked. Anna nodded before looking at Parker.

"Is it dinner?" Parker nodded and took Anna's hand and led her to the table. Jess followed, but was shocked when she reached the table. Normally at home she would feed her sisters, as her mum worked late, and then her and her mum would have dinner, in front of the TV, once the girls were in bed. Here however, they all sat together.

"Jess. Sit next to me." Parker pulled out a chair for her, while catching Brennan's eye and receiving the glare she normally gave to his father when he was being chivalrous. He simply smiled and winked at her, receiving a smile back. Jess sat down and Parker poured her a drink.

"Thanks." She smiled. Parker could tell she was nervous. She was playing with her hands and shaking her leg. He saw that his Dad and Brennan had gone to fetch the food and Anna was content with just waiting and so he placed a hand on her leg.

"Chill babe. It's going fine." Parker smiled but then tensed instantly when he realised what he said. He expected Jess to recoil and was prepared for some sort of uncomfortable tension, but instead she took his hand, entwined their fingers and leaned across to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks. Call me babe again and die OK sweetie?" She placed extra emphasis and smiled an evil grin, but tightened her hold on his hand.

"Got it." Parker smiled back at her and they both got lost in their own little world.

"BONES" Booth whispered loudly. "Look at my son and Jess." He pointed towards the table and saw their fingers entwined and what looked to be an intense moment. "BONES!"

"What Booth?" Brennan said calmly as she got the salad out of the fridge. "Just cool OK?"

"Chill babe. Chill."

"Oh." Brennan furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember this information. "OK." She picked up the salad and Booth carried out the Mac 'n' Cheese.

Both Parker and Brennan could sense Booth's overprotective nature over dinner, with questions such as 'what are you planning on doing later on in life' and 'how successful are you in school but also extracurricular activities' coming up. Each time he said one, he got three glares. One off Brennan, one off Parker and Anna started to glare too once she caught on what her brother and mother were doing.

Other than that, dinner went well. Mac 'n' Cheese was a hit with everyone and Anna seemed to do well under the pressure that was put on her. Of course it helped that when everyone had finished eating and they were just sat talking, Parker took hold of Jess' hand and smiled gently at her. Brennan noticed and smiled at the pair, whereas Booth was too focused on checking whether Jess was good enough for his son.

"Parker. You and Jess can go if you want. Me, your dad and Anna will help with the washing up." Brennan said.

"Thanks Bones." Parker got up, kissed Brennan on the cheek and took Jess up to his room.

"Booonnneeesssss." Booth moaned as he saw what Brennan had done. "You don't just let them go. They could go upstairs and you know, do _stuff_!"

"Chill Booth," Brennan shot him a proud look for remembering the correct term, "they need to talk things through. I've become a lot more perceptive since I've been with you and if you weren't so intent on scaring the girl, then you would have noticed too! You better calm down with the whole 'overprotective parent' thing." Booth shot her a look. "I'm not joking. You need to stop. It's making me uncomfortable, not to mention Parker and Jess. Even Anna picked up on it. She's FOUR!"

"What am I supposed to do huh Bones? His mother LEFT him! Left him broken. You know how hard it's been trying to get him back to normal again."

"Normal? Booth there's no such thing. Parker needed time to adjust and get used to the fact, yes. But that doesn't mean he wasn't 'normal'." Brennan was getting agitated by now.

"OK." Booth said. There was a few moments of silence until he spoke again. "If I try not to be too overprotective, then will you please come away with me for a weekend?" Booth had been trying to persuade her to do so for a while, but she was reluctant to leave Anna and Parker.

"Yes. But you don't try, you do." She gave him a pointed look. "Understand?"

"Yes dear." Booth replied with a hint of humour. He leaned forward and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. "Love you babe."

"Love you too. Now lets go make sure Anna hasn't completely ruined the kitchen." Tugging on his hand they walked towards the kitchen.

As Brennan looked towards the door, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I can't believe it." She whispered to the man stood behind her. "You two look beautiful." She said to Jess and Parker. Prom was finally here and they had spent months getting everything ready. Jess and Parker were a couple and were going strong even after a few months. Jess went towards Brennan and gave her a hug. The two became close and Jess had even came to Brennan to ask for advice on Parker every now and then. Their first kiss, hug, date everything, Brennan knew about. She liked having Jess come to her for advice. Booth knew nothing of this and if he knew what his son got up to, he would have serious words with him. Parker knew he could go to Booth or Brennan, but it depended on the subject as to who he went to.

"Thanks Bren." Jess said gratefully as Parker hugged Brennan. Jess went up to Booth and hugged him.

"You really do." Booth said as he accepted Jess' hug. Brennan wiped another tear away as she saw Anna walk in and hug Parker and Jess.

"Love you Parker. Love you Jess." Anna said as she wrapped her tiny arms around them.

"Love you too Anna." They replied in unison.

"Photos!" Brennan shouted as she went to fetch the camera. There were four groans at this, but each groan was accompanied with a smile. "You want me to make copies for your mum?" Brennan asked Jess.

"Please. That would be great." Jess replied with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here today." Jess' mum had had to go out of town for a week with Jess' younger siblings. Jess was staying with her friend, but had been invited to stay over with Parker for tonight. On the condition that they stayed in separate rooms.

"It's ok. It's gonna be great anyway." Jess smiled.

"OK. One of Parker and Jess first." Brennan said. As Parker and Jess got into position Booth grabbed Anna and looked at his son. He realised that Parker was good. He was turning into a brilliant young man. Sure he had moods and played loud music and did things that Booth wasn't sure he wanted to know about, but he knew right from wrong and never severely overstepped the line. As Anna laughed at the poses Parker was doing, Booth realised that his family was pretty close to perfect.

It was 1am when Parker rang to ask for a lift home. They had been expecting him later as he had been allowed to go to an after-party, on the condition he didn't drink too much and stayed away from trouble. Booth knew his son sometimes drank and giving him permission for one or two was a lot better than insisting he didn't drink and have Parker come home comatose. Booth and Brennan were snuggled up on the sofa watching a documentary about the end of the world.

"I've gotta go pick up Parks and Jess. I'll be back in 20 babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Brennan snuggled deeper into the sofa as she heard Booth leave. She watched the documentary until she heard the door open.

"Hey Bones." Parker whispered, knowing Anna was a very light sleeper.

"Hey Parks. How was it?"

"Awesome. Right Jess?"

"It was immense Bren."

"I'm glad. See you in the morning."

"Night Bones."

"Night Bren." As Parker and Jess made their way to their rooms, Jess in the guest room, Booth took his place back on the sofa and pulled Brennan into his arms.

"I never thought I'd have this." She whispered into his chest.

"Have what?"

"A family. One that I know will never leave me purposefully."

"You deserve it babe."

"Thanks Booth." She kissed his chest before whispering, "I've learnt so much with you. I hope to keep learning with you for a long time." Booth kissed her hair and she pulled herself impossibly closer.

"Forever babe. Forever."


End file.
